lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
Lydia is a character in Last of The Walking Dead. She was one of the Whisperers who attacked Jackson, before they promptly lost the fight and she was taken prisoner at the Jackson Community. There, she meets and strikes up a friendship and eventual relationship with Carl Grimes, having fully defected from her mother's group and fighting alongside the survivors in the eventual war against them. Biography Backstory and Early Life Lydia was barely into her first year of life when the two deadly strains plagued the country. Having been born slightly before the cordyceps and walker virus hit she remembers practically nothing of the old days. Lydia was mainly raised by her mother and the Whisperer group that accompanied her. From a young age it was drilled into her head that she could only refer to her birth mother by one name… ‘Alpha’, calling her “mother” was unacceptable and was met with swift punishment.' Shows of emotion were considered a weakness of character and it was often beaten out of her should she disagree, knowing nothing else, Lydia just assumed that this was a good thing for her. As Alpha always said that the beatings and punishments were beneficial in toughening her up for the new world, in her own way she looked up to her mother, assuming that this was normal for other kids… even going as far as being thankful for having a group and Alpha to watch out for her, thinking that they had her best interests at heart.' From a young child she was taught how to manipulate the walkers to her own advantage, covering herself in their guts would virtually make her unnoticeable to the lumbering corpses. However they found that this technique did not work with the cordyceps creatures. This caused them to mainly situate in areas where walkers were more predominant as it worked to their advantage. She was trained to properly take down walkers and humans alike from a young age, to have no display of weaknesses or flaws that others could exploit, soft by nature this was always difficult for Lydia to follow through with. By the time Lydia reached her teen years… is where things got rougher for her. Sometimes at night the men of the group would do things to her. Alpha, the leader of their group, her own mother… would allow it to happen, even encouraged it to. However this was now a life that Lydia was accustomed to, believing these actions to be somewhat normal regardless of how it made her feel.' The Whisperers often gathered groups of walkers together and hid amongst them, wearing their faces as skin masks to go unnoticed by other survivors. For a long time they watched and observed a fallout between four major communities. These were later learned to be Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom who had united to fight against the Saviors. There were talks of utilizing the weakened victor of the war to their advantage, however their scavengers and spies reported that the group situated at the Factory known as the Sanctuary had won the war, and had deemed control of all of the communities, more powerful than they had ever been. Due to this, the Whisperers set their sights on a smaller community further away, powered by a hydroelectric Dam. The Jackson community was the easier target, whom the whisperers fell into an altercation with. During this time Lydia was sent to attack a small group of the Dam survivors, but the attack went south and she was captured and taken prisoner after begging them not to kill her, after being brought back to the Jackson community it was there where she met Carl Grimes.' Events after the Jackson and Whisperer conflict (One year later)' After defecting from the Whisperers and aiding the Jackson Community in their defeat, Lydia is now a trusted and well established member of the community, attending the school there. She had previously gotten intimate with Carl Grimes, taking a liking to him due to the kindness and trust he had shown her when they had first met. However it had now been two months since she had told him what they had wasn't love, and that she didn't want him to think their time together was something it wasn't. Lydia was unsure if it was particularly healthy for the both of them… she felt exhausted, like she needed time to think for herself… however she made sure that the two of them remained good friends, ensuring that she didn’t cut him out, she still wanted to be close to him. Personality/Traits' Lydia prior to defecting from the Whisperers was soft at heart, timid and quiet, some would say this was a vulnerability. However after spending almost a year at the Jackson community and observing how the people lived there, she slowly grew bitter and resentful for being tricked into the way of life she lived. Feeling like she had been doomed from that start without being given a proper chance to chose her own life. It made her sick, but she made sure never to show how she truly felt in front of other people, it was safe to say some nights were spent with tears drowning her pillow. Surely yet slowly she began to grow snappy and defensive to authority figures, feeling like she had to compensate for all she went through by letting it out on people she didn’t like every now and then. Even though Alpha was gone, she wanted to prove to her mother she could be free from her and do whatever she pleased. This mindset altered her into becoming more blunt and outspoken, ditching her soft and quiet pesona although still exhibiting hints of it every now and then, resenting the misguided and easily manipulated person she used to be. This also caused her to become extremely confused with herself, this was partly the reason why she decided to end whatever her relationship was with Carl, feeling that he was probably just as confused as she was in regards to why she was starting to act so unstable, regardless, she just needed a break for herself. Relationships Carl Grimes : Lydia and Carl first met in Jackson's jail after Lydia had been captured and brought back to the community, coincidentally Carl had also been in the next cell due to an altercation with some bullies whom he had almost killed. Both bonding with each other during their stay. Eventually, Carl vouches for her and she is released under his watch. Lydia asks to see his missing eye, and after some reluctance, she is allowed to take off his sunglasses. Over time their relationship continues to develop, with Carl more than once risking his life for her. He frequently defends her when people want to attack her for being a Whisperer. The relationship eventually did reach the stage where they began to sleep together. As the two spent more and more time together, Lydia later told Carl after the Whisperer War that she isn't in love with him. Saying that they can still spend time together, but what they have isn't love. Lydia was unsure if it was particularly healthy for the both of them… she felt exhausted, like she needed time to think for herself… however she made sure that the two of them remained good friends, ensuring that she didn’t cut him out, she still wanted to be close to him. Clementine “You seriously didn’t see how much of a bitch that girl was to me the moment I got there!” - Lydia to Carl about her perceived treatment by Clementine. After a less than stellar first interaction between the two that led to them exchanging words and fists, Lydia was not able to stand the sight of Clementine. Both of the girls' personalities had naturally seemed to put them at odds with one another. The initial reason as to why the conflict first started seems to have been lost in the wind. After a failed training exercise outside of the walls forced the duo to work together, Lydia has grown slightly more tolerant of Clementine, enough not to punch her on sight at the very least. Ellie “I thought they would’ve taken out the trash by now, not have it walking on the streets.” -Lydia to Ellie, antagonising her after running into her on the streets of Jackson. Lydia’s first impression of Ellie was generally well received, finding her to be quirky and outgoing. This however steeply declined when tensions rose at the campfire meetup, Lydia believes that Ellie incited the whole fight by being the first to swear her off, something she still resents her for to this day. Lydia refuses to acknowledge any potential wrongdoing on her own part. These days she tends to try and steer clear from the redhead. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Walkers/Infected * Numerous counts of Whisperers * 1 Unnamed Savior * Dwight Trivia * Lydia will deliberately attempt to avoid activities, places, people, thoughts or feelings associated with Alpha and the Whisperers since they bring back painful memories. Exhibits signs of possible PTSD. * She tends to overthink a lot of situations, mostly because she simply cares too much even if she tries to prove otherwise. If Lydia feels that someone is trying to talk down to her or undermine her in any way she will become aggressive as it reminds her of Alpha. * Ledge kinda made her personality up from scratch and I really like his portrayal of Lydia over any other out there.